<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seanor boyxboy (conorxsean) from the xfactor  (on hold) by wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662510">seanor boyxboy (conorxsean) from the xfactor  (on hold)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc/pseuds/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc'>wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sean and Connor price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc/pseuds/wdw_p2k_jtb_mah_nhc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The irish brothers from the xfactor this will boyxboy so plz send requests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor's p.o.v<br/>I looked in the mirror and kept repeating in my head 💭hey Sean could I speak to you please and when he comes over I say Im just going to come out and say it Im gay for you and would you go out with me, please.💭All of a sudden I hear Holly laughing so I walk to the living room and see that her and Sean talking and all hear Sean say is "will you go out with me" before I took off running out the house crying my eyes out. All i heard when was CONOR WAIT.</p><p>Sean's p.o.v<br/>Sean, you got this go get your man after Holly said that I ran after Conor and when he stopped I turned him around and asked why? and he clicked he just started shouting at me saying WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME SHOULDNT YOU BE WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND TO EVER THINK I COULD DATE YOU before he could go on I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him also just letting you know that we didn't get that far away from the house just to the gate and Im telling you this because when I kissed him you could hear all the contestants clapping and cheering all except one spencer because he was against gays but luckily we got him kicked out and we announced it to the fans and everyone was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor's P.O.V<br/>I decided that I'm going to go out drinking tonight and sleep at a friends house I walk to mine and seans room and said to him that I'm sleeping at friends tonight and started packing and then I started walking downstairs and slipped the fake id into my pocket and said goodbye to sean and started walking to my friend's house.<br/>As I was walking to cross the road I was listening to music in my headphones when suddenly a car comes speeding around the corner and all I saw was it speeding towards me and I couldn't move I was like a deer caught in headlights and then it all went black........</p><p>Sean P.O.V<br/>I decided that because Conors sleeping at his friends that I would order takeaway and so i did and it arrived after I got changed into my PJs after I ate my food I went to bed and fell asleep.</p><p>The next day <br/>(Still seans P.O.V)<br/>I wake up to Conor, not at home so I went to school by myself and when I was in the middle of history I got called into the headmaster's office and got told that colours in hospital.</p><p>After sean gets to the hospital<br/>I just found out that conors paralyzed from the legs down so he has to have a wheel chair.</p><p>A couple days later<br/>Conors P.O.V<br/>Im out of hospital now abd something that sean dosnt know is that ive been learning to walk.Today im going to school and right now its assembaly and all the school nows except for sean so when the head master calls me up im going to be wheeled up in my wheel chair but then im going to say I have a suprise and im gonna walk to sean and admit I like him and maybe kiss him ?</p><p>When conor gets called up<br/>"Hey im not sure if you guys now this but i got run over and thats why im in this wheelchair and I have a suprise for someone whos very very close to my heart and his name is sean price you guys now him as my brother but I now him as one of my bestist friends and I my suprise is........ I can walk and also I have a crush on you" and with that I crash my lips on to his.</p><p>The end and they lived happily ever after</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sean's sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean's P.O.V<br/>I woke up feeling ill and I had a banging headache and before I could even say anything I threw up all over my bed and I realised that I woke up Conor and he walked over to me and started rubbing my back while I threw up even more and then after id finished he carried me over to his bed and I fell asleep in his bed and when I woke up Conor was cuddled up to me and also asleep but I felt like I was gonna throw up so I ran to the bathroom and made it just in time and after I finished I went back to bed and I and Conor cuddled up on his bed and watched the grinch and before I fell asleep again I heard Conor whisper get well soon baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Proposal ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conors pov<br/>"The person to leave the xfactor in 4th place is Kevin," Dermot said me and sean hugged Kevin and said well done and then we went back to the xfactor house and practised for next Saturday.<br/>Saturday<br/>Sean's pov <br/>I walked to Myles and asked him to help me buy a ring for me to propose to Conor and he said yes so we said to everyone that we were going shopping. When we got to the shop we looked around then a ring caught my eye </p><p> </p><p>so I choose that one and we went back to the xfactor house and got ready for our performance for the xfactor.<br/>After there performance<br/>"The person to leave the xfactor in 3rd place is sean and Conor price"Everyone hugged and we thanked them and when Dermot gave me the mic I turned to the fans and said "I know this might be weird but me and Conor go out and we have been going out since we started the xfactor.....I turned to Conor and said this might seem a bit too soon but...I got down on one knee and said will you marry me. Conor looked shocked so I thought he was going to say no but what he did next surprised me he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me into a kiss and said yes the crowd went wild and Myles came up on stage and pulled us into a hug and said congratulations.<br/>Raksu one the xfactor and they sung dimelo and touche at Sean and Conor's wedding they had the next year and they also adopted a kid and lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The birthday party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor's pov <br/>Today's my birthday and no ones said happy birthday to me not even my brother. I went downstairs and asked Sean if he knew what today was and he said and I said my birthday with tears brimming my eyes about to cry and ran upstairs to our bedroom and cry my heart out.<br/>Sean pov<br/>I fell bad for lying to cobor about not knowing it was his birthday but I knew it was and the reason i didnt tell him was because Ive texted out friends in ierland to come for his surprise party hell find out tonight though.</p><p>A few hours later<br/>I told conor to get ready because we were going some where and when he got ready we walked to the taxi and they drove for a couple of minutes before they got to the place we were having the party and all the lights where off and when we walked in I covered conors eyes with my hands and flipped the switch and everyone jumped out shouting suprise and conor went and thanked everyone and said hello.</p><p>Conor pov<br/>After I said thank you to everyine and said hello I was pulled by someone to a room and pushed to a wall and when they pulled away I realised it was spencer and I kicked him so he moved away from me ehile he was on the floor I got my phone out and called sean asking for help and in 5 minutes he was in the room punching spencer and he got our friends to kick him out and while they where kicking him out sean came up to me and asked if i was ok and i said yes and thank you for saving me and then i leaned in and kissed him and then it got more heated and you guys now what hapened after that and we partyed all night long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Conors encounter with fans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor's P.O.V<br/>So yesterday me and Sean announced that me and him were dating and I've been getting a lot of hate and right now I'm sat in the bathroom looking at the hate comments and they said "you guys shouldn't be going out your brothers" so I put my phone down and started cutting my arms and after I finished I washed the blood off my arms and wrapped them up in bandages and walked downstairs into the kitchen and got ice-cream while I was eating the ice-cream I decided that I should ignore Sean.<br/>A week later <br/>I've been ignoring Sean for a week and I've had disused I am going  to break up with Sean so I decided that I should so I called him into our bedroom and asked him to sit and I'm sorry I don't think I do this no more I now we've only been together for a week and a day but I'm sorry I'm breaking up with you Sean then I ran out of the room before he could reply.<br/>Sean's pov <br/>Why would Conor just break up with me I was really confused so I went in to the bathroom and before I got in to the shower I saw Conor's phone open and it was on one of his latest uploads of Instagram which was the picture of me and him announcing our relationship I looked at the comments and all I could see was hate and then I realised that that's why he broke up with me because of the fans saying he was no good for me. I walked to Conor's room and saw him crying and said Conor I now why you broke up with me and it was because of the fans and they only say those things because they aren't true fans and I don't listen to them because I love you with all my heart and after that speech Conor grabbed me by the collar and kissed me and let's just say we had a very fun night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Adoption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conor's pov <br/>A couple of weeks ago me and Sean put in adoption papers to see if we could adopt and soon we got the adoption papers back so I went and got Sean and told him and so we opened the letter and it said that we can adopt and that we can go and look and see kind of kid we wanted.<br/>A few weeks later<br/>A couple of weeks ago I and Sean went to the adoption centre and adopted a 4-year-old girl and her name was Amy-Grace but now it's Amy-Grace-Price and after we got her we went and bought things for her room like pink paint for the walls and lots of unicorn stuff because she loves unicorns.<br/>A few weeks later<br/>Me and Sean are going on the xfactor tour so that means we will have to bring Amy with us. So today's the day we go on tour and I can't wait we are in the airport waiting to go to Belfast on the tour bus and Grace sat in front of us on the way there and she started flirting with Sean and I had enough so I stood up and shouted grace just stop it because you know I go out with Sean so why are you flirting with him so can you just stop it and she stood up and shouted maybe I'm flirting with him because I love him more than you do I maybe you should get rid of Amy because you won't be able to handle her and the tour. As soon as she said that Sean jumped up and shouted grace just stop it you know I don't like you so stop trying to flirt with me I love Conor and if you bring Amy up again I'll go tell Simon to kick you off the tour and with that grace went to the front of the bus and never bothered us again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>